Dicing with Death Episode 066
Recap Battle in 8 Days (1508-11-29) We rejoin Silax while he is experiencing a vision of a flaming dog emerging from the ground, as it travels through the air, its flesh melts away until all that remains is a flaming spine, which pierces a warrior garbed in a Redport uniform. He also sees a cliff that looks like a hand before waking. After discussing it with Garth, the Spike-foot Chieftain, Silax learns of a place called Claw Peak, and he sets off with his slave, and Sniffer, a young Hobgoblin guide, but sadly the journey is ill-fated, and soon the group is attacked by a pair of Ankhegs and it does not go well. Young Sniffer is almost immediately killed, and dragged below the dark earth to be devoured. Silax follows, but only manages to retrieve poor Sniffers' arm, and emerges in time to see his slave Elfie get torn in half by the other Ankhegs. Silax manages to grab the top half of his half elf, and flees he journeys onward dragging his half slave behind him, but soon realizes he needs directions. Without a guide, he sneaks into a human village at night, and stealthily enters a house, and both asks for directions and mentally scars the poor owner. Battle in 7 Days (1508-11-30) Not long after he reaches Claw Peak, and discovers a tunnel. He decides to leave his belongings and his half half-elf outside, while he Scouts the dark tunnel. At the end of Tunnel he finds a room with a small body of water, from which a small outcropping of earth is visible, and on this outcrop is what appears to be a bone spear, but before Silax can learn more, an enormous toad leaps from the water, and attacks. With the aid of his crawling claws, he makes short work of the creature, but soon succumbs to its venomous bite, and loses consciousness. He wakes some time later and retrieves the spear to find it blazes with flames while wielded. Not sure of how much time has passed, he leaves the cave for the rally point, but finds that elf his remains have been devoured by some beasts, but manages to recover her skull, before heading off. On the way to the beach, he finds many burnt villages, their inhabitants butchered. Battle in 2 Days (1508-12-05) He reaches the beach to learn that his clan the firebrands are moments away from attacking the spike-foots. He tries to reason with the Hammerhead, his chieftain, but in the end has to kill him instead. As the new chief of his clan, he manages to halt the spike-foot charge and broker a peace. Though all is not well in the firebrand tribe, as two more hobgoblins challenge Silax for leadership, and had to be put down, and the alliance with the spike-foots is tenuous at best, and there are several disputes that end in deaths during the night, plus Redport scouts have been sniffing about. Battle in 1 Day (1508-12-06) But soon the Giants and Sahuagin show up and battle plans are drawn and we take our leave of Silax poised the precipice of greatness but is of course if he can survive the coming battle and tribal politics will Silax bring the downfall of men and burn their lands. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Silax Episodes